criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
BADGE
BADGE is a global criminal organization featured in Police World Tour Edition. The organization holds an evil alignment against World Police Elite as the story progresses. Affiliates The Oriental Badge They are the Central Asia cell of the organization, who first came to light in Sun on Maxzinger. Focusing on organized crime movements, their main scheme revolves about manipulating the local police chiefs to do evil, making the police forces to fall into corruption for the organization's plans. The head of this scheme is the infamous codenamed agent from the group: The Kitsune, who is the main antagonist on the team's way to end the group's plans. Allies Known Agents Note: ''Only confirmed members of The Oriental Badge are considered "agents".'' * The Kitsune * Muzhrud Khan * Noperacat3456 * Hou Chao† * Wang Zhihao† * Don Dourne† * Samuel King * Shahid Jarwar† * Ghulam Kethwall Known Affiliates Note: "Affiliates" are characters who are not agents of The Oriental Badge but willingly helped the organization anyway. * Jong Myeong * Kublai Dakhon * Ganbaatar† * Pikkolo * Bolormaa Known Associates Note: "Associates" are characters who willingly committed crimes that helped The Oriental Badge further their plans, although nothing suggests they were aware of the existence of The Oriental Badge. * Hirominjuneauh Clarky Murders Committed * Misaki Kenji - The Kitsune ''paralyzed her to help Hirominjuneauh Clarky kill her as a way to trap the player. * Hye Namkung - ''The Kitsune ''ordered Jong Myeong to kill her as a way to trap the player. * Ganbaatar - ''The Kitsune ''ordered Kublai Dakhon to kill him because he wanted to flee with the treasure and to trap the player but Bolormaa decided to kill him first to show to ''The Kitsune ''that she is special. * Hou Chao - ''The Kitsune ''ordered Noperacat3456 to kill him because he was always ruining or being an obstacle to their plans and was sticking his nose in all their plans in Shanghai even the ones he was not included in and soon he became a loose end and also as a way to trap the player. * Shahid Jarwar - ''The Kitsune ''ordered Ghulam Kethwall to kill him because he was a mole and also as a way to trap the player. Events of Police World Tour Far Orient': The Oriental Badge: '''Corrupting the police Sun on Maxzinger The Oriental Badge were first revealed during the post-murder investigation of this case, when the team were investigating more about Don Dourne's betrayal. After investigating, the team managed to find that Dourne was at Tokyo before his dead and the team retrieved a invisible-ink letter to him, tempting him to do all the bad things that he did at Oceania with the Oceanic Gang.The letter was signed by "The Oriental Badge" and Chief Zhou revealed that "The Oriental Badge" was a big asian group of organized crime and Jassad was suspecting that organization was turning the police chiefs to be evil in the whole world, however they needed to investigate more. Gentle Murder The organization's most important agent, ''The Kitsune, ''was first revealed in this investigation, indentified as the mysterious masked an that appeared during the last case. He told a tour guide who was apparently his girlfriend to kill the case victim, Hye Namkung. Althought the reason of why the Kitsune ordered the tour guide to kill Hye, there was found more important information after the case was solved, like finding that Samuel King had ties with the Oriental Badge years ago, confirming the suspicions of the group being involved in the corrupted police chiefs case. Lost in the Desert The team followed the Kitsune's trail into the Gobi Desert. After meeting various henchmen of the masked man there, the team arrested one of them, Bolormaa, for killing another one named Ganbaatar. Ganbaatar was ordered to be killed by the Kitsune, and the one who was ordered to do that was the horsed archer, Kublai Dakhon, but Bolormaa confessed that she killed Ganbaatar first than Kublai to show to the Kitsune that she is special. After arresting Bolormaa, the team found the ultimate proof of Samuel King being part of the Oriental Badge, a photo of him at the desert, hidden in a box belonging to the organization's henchmen. After the case end, it was discovered that in Beijing, China, a police chief became arrested because of being unmasked for theft and other crimes. The team knew that could only mean that the Oriental Badge and the Kitsune were behind that case and the team prepared their next trip to Beijing, China. Blood Dynasty The police chief mentioned from the previous case, escaped his trial, but ended murdered at the Forbidden City of Beijing. It was revealed that he was recruited and got to work in the Oriental Badge as the team suspected. It was also confirmed that The Oriental Badge was using psychology on their scheme of corrupting police chiefs. After arresting his killer, Jiang Fen, the team discovered that BADGE was officialy identified as the true organization behind the Oriental Badge. Despite the player's trouble with Jassad, the team followed them to Shanghai to complete a mission of catching the Kitsune. Into Chinese Streets The Oriental Badge was revealed to have been helping a nearby triad group in Shanghai. A triad member, Hou Chao, was found frozen to death and the organization's hacker, Noperacat3456 (or Mei, the computer mall girl), was incriminated for the murder. Mei said that Chao was always ruining or being an obstacle BADGE's plans, as he always wanted to be highlight in the organization and he was getting his nose in all their plans in Shanghai, even the ones he was not included in. Soon, Hou became a loose end, and Mei accepted to kill him. Following Mei's arrest, the player's problem with Jassad thickened, forcing the spy group to close ties with the WPE. Suddenly after this, a videocall from the Kitsune to the player was sent into Aleksey's tablet and the player needed to watch it alone. In the video, the Kitsune tempted the player to show him that crime was the right path. Following this, the tablet featured a video of several of the player's friends from Grimsborough, plus Amy from Pacific Bay, surrounded by mounts of money and gold. Greeting the player happily, the group claimed that they decided to follow the path of the Kitsune, convincing the player that "the crime isn't evil, it's the complicated but right thing for the happiness". After this, the video switched back to the Kitsune, who ended the videocall saying that "he would soon discover that crime is the right path". After the videocall ended. The player left the room and Carmen asked him if he was okay. The player said yes, as he knew that the video could only be a faked one and none of the Kitsune's words affected him. Getting more determination on catching the Kitsune, the team accepted Zhou's orders on geting into Pakistan, as the Kitsune was reported to have been uniting rebel tribes there. Call for the Mask In a rebel hideout in Chagai in the province of Balochistan in Pakistan was found tied and shot Shahid Jarwar, a rebel working for the Kitsune, the team discovered that Shahid was not working for the Kitsune really, but he only joined the Oriental Badge to destroy it from the inside. The Kitsune acted like a terrorist in this case arming a school with land mines. The killer was revealed to be the kamikaze man, Ghulam Kethwall. Kethwall revealed to have been working for the Kitsune and he was the one who ordered him to sacrifice in a bomb mission. Ghulam claimed that he discovered that Shahid was a mole and the Kitsune ordered Ghulam to kill him. After revealing his motives Ghulam started to laugh maniacally as the "bomb mission" the Kitsune ordered was to kill the player. Ghulam grabbed the remote, ready to detonate his bombs and sacrifice himself to kill the player, but in that instant, Danna appeared with a shotgun and shot the controller of the bombs in Ghulam's chest, preventing him of exploding and allowing him to be sent to jail for 50 years. After the investigation, Chief Zhou came to the station, desperate and crying, saying that Lin Lin was kidnapped. The team discovered the kidnapper was the Kitsune and managed to find some coded letters from the Kitsune, that explained that all the murders that happened since Tokyo were part of a trap for the player. The team managed to find that the Kitsune had ties and strong motives to visit Afghanistan. The team knew that could only mean Lin Lin was kept there so the team flew to Afghanistan to rescue Lin Lin and stop the Kitsune's plans once for all. Unmask the Fox The team arrived at Afghanistan for the showdown with the Kitsune and to save Lin Lin. The team searched a nearby deteriored temple which had a disturbing surprise: Chief Zaira Adaku was beheaded there.Category:Organizations of PWTE